Tea Leaves and Daisies
by GiLaw
Summary: Takes place during Brain Vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown. Dawn is curious to see what the final has in store for Lightning and Cameron so she decides to read her tea leaves to predict the results. But what will happen when her tea leaves tell her she will find a new love?


**Hey guys! So yeah, I was re-watching the last episode of Revenge Of The Island and that bit where Chris made the mutants attack the "losers" . . . There was one moment that caught my attention. Knowing me, and considering the title, you should know what moment it was *wink, wink* And as usual, I got an idea from it!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Tea Leaves and Daisies**

Dawn sat cross-legged on the ground, drinking her tea. Today was a big day: it was the series finale and Cameron and Lightning would be competing for the one million dollars and she was quite curious to see who would be the victor.

Putting down the cup, she examined the shapes that the tea leaves formed. It would hopefully help her predict who the victor would be, as well as letting her know what the day held for her. Dawn picked up a paper and pen the copied down the symbols.

A bottle- that meant there would be an explosive atmosphere. Dawn cringed at this. "Considering Lightning's attitude towards victory and how athletic he is . . . I hope Cameron will be okay," she muttered to herself.

An exclamation mark- she would have to pay attention; beware of impulsive actions.

'Lightning can be quite impulsive,' she thought. 'I wonder what this has to do with me though. I will certainly pay attention to him if the tea leaves tell me to.'

A pistol- that meant danger. Dawn lowered her eyebrows in confusion. What danger? Yes, Chris could be quite dangerous when he wanted to be. But he couldn't possible be that dangerous . . . could he? Or would Lightning's competitive attitude prove too dangerous for Cameron?

The last symbol was interesting- it was a picture of a daisy. Dawn put down her cup, more confused than ever. The daisy symbol meant "new love". But . . . who could this "new love" be? She looked up and glanced around the Playas des Losers.

Sam and Dakota- or Dakotazoid were making out.

Mike and Zoey were cuddling and talking about movies of some sort.

Brick and Jo were challenging each other to see who could do the most push-ups without stopping.

Scott- what was left of him anyway was rolling around in his trauma chair, not bothering to look to look at her- or at least Dawn thought so. It couldn't possibly be him anyway- he'd gotten her eliminated by accusing her falesly for stealing everyone else's belongings.

So that left . . . B.

Could it be him? He did seem to be the only one on the island who seemed to like her. Even though he never spoke a word, there was something about him that Dawn really liked. Whenever she commented on someone's aura or told them about one of their secrets, he seemed to be the only one who didn't get all creeped out. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back to the last time they had communicated . . .

It was after her elimination. She had been thrown into a garbage bag and catapulted off the bag. Unfortunately Chef Hatchett had tied the bag too tight and she had found herself in a helpless position as the bag filled up fast with water . . .

Then, just when she was about to give up . . . that was when he saved her.

After that, B took great care of her. He gave her hot chocolate, wrapped her up in blankets and kept her company while Dawn told her how upset she had been about being eliminated unfairly. And unlike the other campmates, he actually listened to her . . .

Dawn sighed. She was so unsure. Maybe she could talk to him?

She looked around and saw him. He was sitting there, working on an invention of some sort. Dawn smiled. B was so smart, he could come up anything out of a few piles of junk in seconds. She remembered how he'd built that rocket armchair to help the Rats win the first half of their "Ice Fort" challenge.

How he'd built that lever which helped the Rats cut down their explosive totem pole- then told them all to lean forward to overtake the Maggots. Dawn sighed . . . they would have won in the Maggots hadn't crashed their totem pole into the spa hotel.

And then the magnifying lens- it had been working so well . . . until Scott had sabotaged it. If only Scott hadn't ended up on their team. If there was anyone who deserved to be in the final, it was B.

Dawn stood up and went to approach him, when she was interrupted by an intern who was suddenly stomping through the Playas des Losers. "Alright, get off your butts, lets go!"

"What's going on?" Mike asked as everyone started following the intern away.

"It's the final," the intern replied. "And Chris wants me to take you back to Wawanakwa to cheer for your teammates."

Jo snorted. "Do I have to cheer for both Toothpick and Jock-Strap? Both of them wouldn't have gotten to the final without me!"

The green light on Scott's trauma chair flashed as if he were agreeing with her.

The intern shrugged. "I don't know. We'll see when we get there."

A few minutes later, the "losers" were standing at the cheering station.

"Alright, Maggots on the top and Rats on the bottom. Chris and the finalists will be here shortly," said the intern.

The campers nodded and started making themselves comfortable. Dawn looked up and saw there was a space next to B. She smiled and was about to head up when Dakotazoid shoved her out of the way and sat down with Sam on her lap. "DAKOTA LOVE CHEERING!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Sam, too busy to notice Dawn picking herself up. She sighed and sat down next to Dakotazoid. Then she heard a clicking noise . . . as if someone was snapping their fingers, looking for attention. Dawn leaned forward and saw that B had stopped snapping his fingers and was giving her a look as if to say "You okay?"

Dawn nodded and a smile came to B's face. Dawn smiled back before settling into her seat, already feeling more comfortable. Now she just had to wait until the fight between Cameron and Lightning was over . . .

**Some Time Later . . .**

"FULL POWER!" Cameron shouted, shooting a beam from his iron suit at Lightning. Lightning grabbed his club and whacked the beam with it like the beam was a ball. It hit Fang and all his teeth fell out.

Cameron shot another beam at Lightning who hit it harder. "SHA-BAM!"

Unfortunately he hit the beam at Chris and two interns. They dodged and Chris dropped his remote control which was destroyed.

"Uh-oh!" muttered Chris, as the remains of the remote control sparked. The trapdoor in the ground opened and all the mutant creatures were released.

The mutant chipmunk shot lightning out of it's eyes. Fang and the "losers" screamed and jumped in different directions before making a run for it and the cheering stadium exploded.

Dawn looked behind her and saw the stadium on fire. Her eyes widened as she realised 'The bottle! An explosive atmosphere! The tea leaves were right!' she thought to herself. She lowered her eyebrows. 'What was the second symbol again . . .?'

As Dawn tried to remember the second symbol, she sensed a presence near her. She turned around and cringed at what she saw. The mutant one-eyed tree monster was approaching her, growling menacingly, cracking it's tenticles.

Dawn tried to scream but it came out more like a high-pitched squeak and she knew that no one would hear her. They were all too busy dealing with other mutant creatures. The one-eyed tree monster growled and made a grab for her. Dawn scrunched up her eyes and prepared herself for the terror.

Someone grabbed her and pushed her out of harm's way and Dawn felt herself being spun around before she fell over, strong hands holding onto her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on top of B!

Her eyes widened even more, realising that B had saved her life again. It also explained the exclamation mark and the pistol in her tea leaves.

The pistol represented danger- the one-eyed tree monster and all the other mutant creatures posed a threat to everyone's safety.

And the exclamation mark- B had knocked Dawn out of the way before thinking! The impulsive actions . . .

Dawn looked into B's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

B blushed and smiled at her. But his smile immediately dropped when he saw the one-eyed tree monster trying to grab them again. He quickly pushed Dawn off him, just as the monster wrapped it's tenticles around him and hauled him into the air. Dawn sat up and watched on in horror as the monster started punching B where it hurt most.

She cringed. Yes, the tea leaves had warned her about danger and impulsive actions. But . . .

"Oh the tea leaves said nothing about this!" she whimpered as the monster continued to punch the helpless B who was scrunching up his eyes and gritting his teeth in pain.

Dawn didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave the monster beat B up. She looked around for something and noticed a small stone nearby. Picking it up, she held her breath and threw the stone at the monster's eye. The monster let out a screech and dropped B before clutching it's eye in pain.

Realising that he was free, B jumped to his feet and made a "Follow me" gesture to Dawn who immediately leapt up and ran after him, away from the one-eyed tree monster. When they were a good distance away, they exchanged concerned glances for each other as if both of them were asking each other "Are you okay?"

"That monster really lashed out at you," said Dawn. "Does it still hurt?"

B grinned and shook his head. Dawn smiled. 'Silent, smart AND strong,' she thought to herself. Next thing, she wrapped her arms around B and hugged him tight. B looked a little bit taken aback but then his grin grew wider and he returned the hug.

Next thing, they heard a blast and looked up to see that Cameron had saved the others by striking Larry's weak spot and was waving happily to the others.

"You wanted an intellectual challenge?" Lightning demanded, charging towards Cameron with his club. "When I'm finished with you, your whole life's gonna be an intellectual challenge!" he shouted, whacking at Cameron's iron suit.

B quickly signalled at Dawn to stand back behind him. Dawn did so, biting her lip as things got nasty while Dakotazoid and Sam headed up to take a closer look.

Just as it looked as if it was going to get nasty, Cameron managed to create some sort of giant flash. Everyone cringed and hid their eyes, piles of rubble flying everywhere and as Dawn scrunched up her eyes, she was sure she could feel B holding onto her protectively, defending her from the light and dirt and smiled at the thought.

When the light cleared away, everyone looked up and watched . . . as Cameron's iron suit powered down. Realising that things were going to get nasty, B gave Dawn a look as if to say "I'd back away if I were you."

Dawn nodded and took a step back as the area was filled with a tense silence which was quickly broken by Lightning.

"You're sha-" His armour started rattling. "WHAT THE- What's happening?"

"Oh nothing. I just turned you into a giant magnet!" Cameron replied.

Next thing, the metal barrels, crashed into Lightning, leaving him in a position where he was sticking his club up. A flash of lightning struck his club, shocking him and blowing away the metal barrels. Shocked and weakened, Lightning groaned and collapsed, letting out a cry of despair, realising he couldn't move.

Dawn ran up to B as everyone started cheering for Cameron who collapsed on top of Lightning.

"ONE . . . TWO . . . THREE!"

"HE'S DONE IT!" Chris shouted. "Cameron has won Total Drama Revenge of The Island and the one million dollars."

As everyone headed up to celebrate Cameron's victory, Dawn and B stayed where they were.

"I feel glad for him," said Dawn. "Do you?"

B nodded.

"Do you feel unhappy in any way that it wasn't you? After all, you were eliminated unfairly."

He thought for a moment. Then a smile came to his face as he shook his head and put a gentle hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn smiled and leaned against him, placing her hand on his. B stroked her cheek and the two of them watched as the others carried Cameron away in complete joy, followed by Chris, Chef Hatchett and a mortified Lightning.

"So . . . now that the season's finally over . . . What are your plans?" asked Dawn.

B thought for a moment, looking around the area. Then something caught his attention. He beamed and ran up to Larry who had collapsed. Dawn watched as he ran around Larry and bent down so he was out of her sight. It wasn't long before B reappeared, approaching Dawn a little shyly but still approaching her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, noticing that he was hiding something behind his back.

B hesitated. Then . . . Dawn's eyes widened as he did this . . . he pulled out a daisy from behind his back and offered it to her.

"O- oh my . . ." she gasped as she took the daisy. "B . . . you really shouldn't have . . ."

She looked up and saw that B was glancing around him anxiously. "Is there a problem?"

B hesitated. Then he scrunched up his eyes and said "Dawn, I really care for you. I don't know why but when we first met . . . when you told me about the colour of my aura and how it suited me . . . I just felt this spark. I loved it when you stuck up for me when I revealed my name and people asked for a verbal reaction. That hug you gave me when I made that armchair rocket felt so good. Dawn, I love how you can read people's minds . . . Some people might get creeped out but I love it. I feel like I can trust you and speak to you."

Dawn just stood there, awestruck. Then, without warning, she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!" B blurted out. "I didn't mean to scare you . . . or upset you . . . or-"

"It's okay," Dawn spluttered. "These are tears of joy . . . Oh B, I love you too!"

B responded by picking her up and squeezing her tight. Dawn clinged onto him happily, twirling the daisy around in her fingers.

The daisy really did signal the start of a new love . . .

**Well I hope you enjoyed that! YAY FOR BAWN! Wow, that's the longest one I've written yet!**

**See ya! ;D **


End file.
